


Holmes庄园的小来客

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2012
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 5





	Holmes庄园的小来客

因为这样……那样的原因，Sherlock有两年没有回家过圣诞了。今年John都要去和Harry团聚一回，而前一分钟还在幸灾乐祸“可怜的John”的侦探接到了妈咪的电话，是的，他和Mycroft的妈咪：

“一个两个的都这样！Mike是因为公事，你为什么也不回？Sherl！你在听吗？我可不管今年你们要找什么借口！都必须回来！”

偶尔Sherlock大脑闲置下来的时候，他会思考为什么世界会存在“妈咪”这种生物专职来逼迫你做不想做的事；哦对，还有一个叫“哥哥”的——顺便他还会想到Mycroft应该经常思考这个问题，因为那胖子很闲。

*

他们俩几乎是同时到家——这对他们来说都不难，要是一个人先回来了，妈咪就会抱怨一番为什么不常回家；而另一个回来后，这番抱怨又要再听一遍……以往他们都设计自己是晚到家的那个，但那是在错过了一次圣诞晚餐被加倍惩罚前。

老屋还是老样子，只是他们看到车库里多了一辆车。

“梅赛德斯老款，本地车牌，花哨内饰，女人。”

“车子保养很好，本地没人收藏这车，外地人，车子是嫁妆说得过去。”

“不Sherlock，女人是本地的，这是男方送的车。”

“你怎么知道？”

“后视镜下挂着照片Sherlock。”

“我看到了，一年前的照片，未婚先孕，结婚证恐怕是和小孩一块到的。”

“是的，那是你表妹Marsha。”

*

“这是Marsha的孩子，瞧多可爱！”他们的老屋里门口，妈咪抱着一个刚满周岁的婴儿迎接了他们。两兄弟的目光扫过了母亲身后站着的“这个灾难”的亲生父母（也就是那张照片上的主角们），他们对视一眼，不着痕迹叹了口气。

Mycroft用他最热忱的假笑说着这孩子真可爱，而Sherlock则表现得天花板要塌了。

两兄弟和那个年轻的妈妈还有他们的妹夫寒暄了两句——Mycroft负责暄，Sherlock负责寒的部分。“那么，Marsha，你为什么不留下来过圣诞节呢？”Mycroft还在做最后的尝试，他弟弟靠着壁炉温暖自己的手，翻个白眼：“她不能，因为婚假都被她用来生孩子喂孩子了，蜜月只能圣诞节去过！”

顿时老屋里安静了片刻。

Mycroft以他良好的教养保持了脸上的笑容，而妈咪则捂着嘴咯咯笑着：“哦这两个孩子，又都被你们知道了！”

是的就像Sherlock说的那样，Marsha十分不好意思表示自己很快就要赶去机场，她只能万分抱歉把孩子托付给Holmes姨妈一段时间，而他们雇佣的保姆也会留下来。

Holmes太太殷勤表示自己的两个儿子也会帮忙的，完全不用担心！

Sherlock差点儿把眼球全翻到脑后去：“这就是你一定要我们回来的原因？帮忙看护一个婴儿？”

“成熟一点儿，Sherlock，妈咪只是想让我们发现结婚的妙处，比如这个……不管是什么。”皱着眉头嫌弃鼻子底下那个已经被生母“抛下”的小肉团，Mycroft嘴撇得仿佛谁给他塞了一瓣酸橘子似的——那通常是他弟弟，顺便一说。

而那孩子咿咿呀呀躺在自己的婴儿床里，完全不知道自己正面对全英国最大的两个威胁——只是一个是官方的，一个是官方家属。

*

“‘它’是男是女？”

Sherlock对Mycroft加强着他的“it”发音，被哥哥不赞同横了一眼。

“粉红色的床……粉红色的蝴蝶结……通常情况是女性特征。”

“但它衣服上是狗，Mycroft，它的毛绒玩具是狮子和老虎，这一定是中国产的——哦没错，它的父母想必是要培养男子气概。”

“都是便宜货，而它床单用具很高级——别人送的，总不会送错，上面是女性的猫。”Mycroft摸了摸布料又说。

“妈咪，‘它’是‘什么’？！”他们俩一同回头对母亲喊道。

*

这是个女孩子，叫Muriel，意思是蓝白色的海，兄弟俩对这名字挑挑眉毛——他们找不到什么破绽，因为这和他们亲爱的老管家Connery太太的名字一样。

当他们的母亲和留下来的保姆一起整理好了客房以后，Holmes兄弟今晚才第一次见到了久违的Connery太太。这位好太太年纪已经很大了，与其说她还能执行什么管家的职责，不如说只是在给老屋的女主人做个伴罢了。

“妈咪，我再次恳求你找一个新管家，Connery太太可以留下来只要她愿意，但你需要一个年轻人来……”Mycroft趁着管家抓住Sherlock絮絮叨的时候，悄声对母亲说。

但老夫人不满而“诧异”地瞪了他一眼，这让Mycroft意识到自己的手下平时遭受的是什么待遇——“真没想到像您这样的聪明人居然会说出这种话来”是这种眼神的特定含义。

“哦好吧一切都照您的意思来……”嘀咕着，他们四个人加上那个保姆，一起往餐厅走去。

只是可怜的保姆小姐暂时还不知道，Holmes家有一定年纪的亲戚们都很有默契，家里只有Mycroft没有问题，只有Sherlock也不会有大问题，但他们绝对不会在两兄弟都在场的时间来庄园逗留到晚餐时段。

*

大约一个小时后，他们一家四人目送救护车离去，妈咪愁苦着脸，埋怨地望着Sherlock：“Sherlock，跟你说过多少次了不要在客人吃饭的时候玩演绎法！”年轻人翻翻白眼：“那么脆弱的气管也不应该当保姆，当保姆需要坚强的身心，对不对Connery太太？”

老太太扫了一眼这兄弟俩，哦了一声摇摇头表示自己无法反驳但也不想赞同，率先返回了屋里，Mycroft叹气说道：“加上一个前缀————只有当Holmes家小儿子在的时候，她需要更强健的身心。”说完跟着管家太太进去了。

Sherlock怒视他的背影，妈咪补刀：“哦天哪现在那孩子就是你的责任了Sherlock，我和Muriel都有社区圣诞慈善志愿者的事要忙。”

“什么！！为什么你要把我叫回来！？”

“别大喊大叫的Sherlock，太没礼貌了。Mike会帮你的，他很有经验，对不对Mike？”

“是Mycroft！”远远地屋内传来回答。

*

深夜，Holmes夫人把婴儿床安置在自己的卧室里，而Mycroft已经换好睡衣准备上床。突然他的房间就被一股努气冲冲的风入侵了，他弟弟还沾着洗澡过后的水汽，二话不说就钻进了被单下面：“啊天啦！我应该搭乘下午的火车回伦敦去！！”

他哥哥怒视他在枕头上把自己的头发蹭干，去洗手间取来毛巾给他擦头。

“没有回伦敦才是明智的，Sherlock，现在，祈祷Muriel会睡一个好觉吧。晚安Brother。”

*

“哦太久没有和你一起出门购物了，我都快忘了这有多么愉快！”Connery太太挽着Mycroft的一只手臂，妈咪挽着另一只，而这位尽职的男士怀抱着一购物袋的战利品。“不是每个公务员都清楚纽西兰的的牛奶和澳大利亚奶制品的区别！我真骄傲Mike！”

“我很荣幸能帮忙，我亲爱的太太们，不过现在我有点儿怀疑把Sherlock和婴儿独自留在一间房里的决定是否明智。”

很快，他们就意识到Mycroft是正确的，出门的时候Muriel在睡觉，他们叮嘱Sherlock如果孩子醒来了，你就摇一摇她的睡床让她继续睡过去，很简单不是吗。

可是当大家来到小女婴的房间时，简直惊呆了，一架用摇椅改装的的杠杆仪器支撑着孩子的摇篮，理论上来说，如果顺利的话，只要一个很小的初速度就能匀速摆动了。

可Sherlock那个小混蛋并不是工程专家，他对这些东西的了解大概停留在书面上。Mycroft第一个反应过来，冲过去停止了那个正在疯狂摇摆的机械椅，探头一看，里面那个孩子并没有哭，他便松开了摇篮，小婴儿在里面动了一下，于是摇摆仪又开始晃动起来；小孩子大概在里面觉得有趣，又多滚了几下，于是，晃动更加厉害了…………Mycroft无语看着摇篮里的小宝贝甚至在咯咯直笑。

“快停下！Mike！这是怎么回事！”两位脑神经短路的老太太终于冲过来，英国政府对她们说：“告诉过你们了。”

傍晚在外“探险”回来的侦探遭到了两位老太太的口诛笔伐，并难得地一次连还嘴的机会都没有————“Sherlock！你闭嘴！！”

好吧，这世上也只有这么两个人能对他这么说话还不会遭任何人报复。

*

夜晚，白天玩得很乐的小女孩可能是太开心了睡不着，在哇哇哭声中Mycroft第一个到她房间，并对睡眼惺忪精神不振的老夫人提议，把孩子搬到自己的卧室去。

Sherlock也醒了，见到回来的兄长还带着一个拖油瓶似乎一点儿也不意外。

“看来你很喜欢她嘛Mycroft，”他趴在床上冷笑，“提前尝试一把当爹地的感觉？”

“嗯哼，那么睡在爹地旁边的妈咪应该没有意见才是。还有这可不是第一次，三十五年前我就尝试过这种滋味了。”

“哦得了吧Mycroft！我那时候可没有这么烦人！”

“你怎么知道。”

Sherlock语塞，忿忿翻个身背对他哥：“谁是当妈的那个！”

*

因为被吵醒了一次，加上老人家的睡眠习惯，清早Holmes夫人就起来了，偷偷摸摸打开大儿子的房门一看，两个儿子都在，她不禁欣慰地想，Sherlock终于懂事一些了，知道要帮父母和哥哥减轻负担了呢，你看他特地来和哥哥一同起夜照顾婴儿！

*

于是当早餐时段妈咪满怀宽慰之情地和Connery太太提起这件事时，奇怪地发现大儿子被吐司呛到了，而小儿子则满脸不以为然：“如果不是Mycroft反对，你早就该知道了，妈咪。”

然后收获了对面来自哥哥的瞪视一亿千瓦。

*

Connery太太早就知道了。毕竟过去五十多年来她才是这栋房子里真正管事的那个。

现如今，她淡定得如同神像一样纹丝不动，“我也很欣慰，夫人，看着这两个孩子如此‘相亲相爱’，没有比这更让人高兴的了！”

Sherlock对那个形容词扁嘴嘀咕，“哦真恶心。”

Mycroft对她的敬畏之情更加深了。

*

“我不应该让助理放假的，早该料到。”当Mycroft不得不小心又无奈又愤恨地抱着小肉球好让他妈咪给孩子喂饭时，如此感叹道。

婴儿椅也不知道是谁设计的，对控制住好动活泼又力大无穷的孩子来说完全无用就算了，就是个灾难！她会把前面用来卡住她小肚子的面板骤然抽出来挥舞以对周遭无辜人员达到伤害加成的目的。

Mycroft默默看了一眼不远处正在壁炉前躺尸的弟弟，冷敷的袋子早就不知道被他丢到哪里去了。

“来宝宝，啊——”妈咪还在锲而不舍地试图给孩子嘴里塞进一勺稀释物品。Mycroft不忍直视，不敢相信他曾经也吃过这种看上去就令人没生存欲望的东西。

就在此时，身居大屋不同地板砖之上的两兄弟同时叹了一口气。

*

“你当然应该料到！有家族病史的人就不应该做保姆！比婴儿还脆弱的气管本就不该当此重负！”

“哦Sherlock！”妈咪喊道，她正在跟度蜜月的孩子妈通电话，正说道那个被救护车接走的保姆，小儿子不知打哪里突然蹦出来。

他身后紧跟着抱着Muriel的哥哥：“虽然Sherlock是对的，但不得不说……他是对的妈咪。”

“你们两个快闭嘴！”妈咪把他俩赶走。

Mycroft举着婴儿朝Sherlock一伸：“五分钟一换，到你了。”

哦！Sherlock惨叫了一声狠命抓了抓自己的头发，就好像上面曾经带着又厚又重的仪仗兵熊皮帽一样。

*

Connery太太一直监守在厨房里，烹调出营养均衡的非英式口味的英式三餐加下午茶是她不可推卸的责任。通常这儿是Mycroft最喜欢来的地方，不过这时候Sherlock却搬来四把餐椅霸占了大片的厨师腾挪地。

“Muriel还在哭？”管家太太忙完，给他换了一杯茶，躺着的侦探把茶杯搁在胸口上捧着。

“你该不会是掐她了吧？”老太太做出埋怨的脸色来。

“我才没有掐她！！要也是Mycroft掐的！验尸官会证明我说的话，不同手指造成的痕迹不一样！”

“哦别那么说你哥哥，你这孩子。”管家太太乐了，在侦探脚边空出的椅面坐下来，Sherlock屈起膝盖让出更多位置。

“你知道，我曾经想象带着你们的孩子，我看着你们长大，我也想有一天能看着你们的孩子长大……”

“Connery太太——”

“别打断我说话Sherlock，”年轻人闭上嘴，“可我后来知道，那是不可能了，不过后来我又想也许你们会去领养一个小孩……”

Sherlock看起来又想插嘴，不过他忍住了。

“但是那样的话夫人也该察觉了，过去绅士们单身一辈子倒也正常，但是家里两个儿子都不结婚也不常见。”Connery太太喝一口茶，“所以……这次看到你们都回来了，带着Muriel玩耍，给她喂饭，逗她笑，就好像那是你们俩的女儿一样……就好像是不可能完成的愿望成为了现实，我想夫人也会这么觉得的。”

厨房里静默下来，突然有人走进：“Sherlock，换你了，她终于不哭了谢天谢地！”

Connery太太把侦探肚子上的茶杯收走，Mycroft扶着小女孩站上去，小姑娘软绵绵的肉脚掌踩在Sherlock身上，让他发出“嗷嗷”的重伤伤患的呼声；Muriel踩得更带劲了，在Sherlock叔叔的痛叫中发出小婴孩特有的尖声大笑，清亮动听。

踩够了，Sherlock一下坐起来把女孩抢到怀里：“跟大胖子玩太无聊了，我们去找点儿刺激的！”一边说着一边一猫腰从Mycroft身边窜过，带着Muriel欢快的笑声冲出厨房去了。

“当心点儿Sherl！”他哥哥遥遥嘱咐。

“茶？”Connery太太适时问，她准备泡，Holmes家长子捏起刚才Sherlock没喝的那杯，顿了顿，似乎在说茶又似乎在说别的：

“这样就很好，Connery太太，十分感激。”

*

“Muriel！快！拿相机来！”

妈咪轻声呼唤着那位年长的Muriel小姐，两位老太太蹑手蹑脚地举着相机一步一步靠近壁炉前方的地毯。

两个高个子男人此时正在一堆靠枕中睡着了。那个一岁的小女孩也睡得十分不淑女，她头在Mycroft叔叔的肚子上，留下一大片湿痕，脚在Sherlock叔叔的脸旁边，时不时还要换个着陆面。

Mycroft一只手拢着弟弟的肩膀，另一只手还记着要护着肚子附近的孩子，至于Sherlock，恐怕几年都没有这么疲乏睡着过，整个人呈大字型摊开，只是脑袋被孩子的脚顶歪了。

咔嚓咔嚓。

偷笑声中，让我们把镜头挪开吧，英格兰的圣诞节来了。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 我隐约记得这是一篇点梗，想看兄弟带孩子？


End file.
